Question: A black pair of jeans costs $$30$, which is $10$ times as much as a yellow scarf costs. How much does the yellow scarf cost?
Answer: The cost of the black pair of jeans is a multiple of the cost of the yellow scarf, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 10$ $$30 \div 10 = $3$ A yellow scarf costs $$3$.